Harry Potter : Mors Non Est Finis
by ronnambi
Summary: When Taylor and his team of cyberaugs are sent through a portal in spacetime back to October 30th 1981, what's..wait what? Their kids? And where the hell are the cyberaugs? And what the hell is magic! (Not a crossover as it is all purely in the Harry Potter universe, implying BO 1)
1. Chapter 1

**I had to restart this as starting directly at the beginning of 'The Philosopher's Stone' was just incredibly lazy of me. So this is my penance. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Harry Potter : Mors Non Est Finis_

 _Prologue:The Heavens Burst_

 _"Glad you all came" came the voice of the CIA LNO as Taylor, Hall, Maretti and Diaz step into the WASF safehouse in northern Uzbekistan._

 _"We have come across disturbing information that a highly classified CDF lab is running quantum based transportation devices R &D" he says as he brings up the holographic map of the facility._

 _"Wait, you mean like teleportation?" asked Sebastian Diaz, the team's tech expert. Anything tech related got him behaving like a kid in a candy shop. Peter Maretti, the team's heavy weapon's expert couldn't help smirking at his buddy's childish glee, grumbling "Nerd" under his breath._

 _"Kids, behave" came the composed voice of Sarah Hall, the team's second-in-command and unofficial mother hen. Both she and Commander John Taylor try to suppress smirks as they look at the LNO, waiting for the briefing._

 _"Yes, Mr. Diaz. And I don't need to explain to you what that can mean. Massed attacks at multiple targets. unhindered infiltration of our most secure facilities, and god forbid they hand these out to terrorists. We are talking of global anarchy here"_

 _Taylor nodded once in acquisence and asked "What do you need us to do?"_

* * *

"Get up Commander, your team needs you" came a dreamy feminine voice. Taylor forced his eyes open and was looking up at a teenaged girl, blonde haired with warm brown eyes holding an unbelievable amount of wisdom, dressed in an old style dress, something straight out of a Puritan household. everything surrounding him was a blank white. Taylor struggled to his feet as he warily eyed the girl.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Taylor asked her suspiciously as he noted his teammates struggling to get up. He noticed that none of them were armed.

"Well, as my eldest brother put it, we are where we think we are. I personally prefer to call it The Void. And as for who I am, my name is Ariana Dumbledore" she replied. Hall walked up to her.

"It's your voice I heard in the lab" Hall accused her, looking at the teen curiously. Maretti and Diaz walked up, their faces frowning and their gaze wary. The teen gave a small, shy smile and nodded.

"I need your help. All of you" she said looking at all of them individually.

"Help in what?" Diaz asked her. Ariana looked at him and said.

"To save the world as we know it"

* * *

"What do you mean our help? And why can't we go back home?" Taylor asked Ariana. The teen gave a grave look.

"I think you would like to sit down, this will be a shock" she says. A set of chairs sprang out of the ground along with an old style projector and screen.

"Before I start the mission briefing, I think a little background as to how you came to be here would be handy" Ariana says to general nods from the Black Ops team.

"The Quantum Entanglement Transportation or QET device, created by the CDF was possibly the greatest achievement of mundanes" began Ariana, as the film began to play. It showed the team in the aftermath of storming the base. It showed Maretti and Diaz policing the dead bodies of the guard detail and the researchers. Taylor was speaking into his while Hall's attention was taken up by the activated QET. Suddenly, alarms start blaring around them. The team raise their weapons, looking around for the source of the chaos. Then _it_ happened.

The world around them began to disassemble. Before they could even scream, space and time was ripped apart, destroying the very atoms around them. They were torn apart by the temporal winds originating from the singularity that was the device, dessicated in seconds.

The video now shifted to a view of an overflying Vulture drone showing a massive, pulsing, purple sphere of light. Then with a bright flash and a blast of wind, the entire scene cleared to show a blackened crater, a kilometre in diameter, with purple sparks of electricity. Then, a massive avalanche covered the entire seen in a few tons of ice.

"The fail-safe of the facility was a little too effective. It resulted in you four being declared KIA. It also resulted in a massive paradox in events in the past" continued Ariana.

The screen shifted to the view of a group of black-cloaked figures surrounding a black-haired youth. A sudden flash of green light enveloped him, causing him to fall to the ground, boneless.

The video shifted to a blackened, salted battlefield. Corpses, in various states of decay and dismemberment were strewn across the ground. Not all of the bodies were flashed in the sky. A massive phalanx of black robed figures marched relentlessly onto a beleaguered, dug in force. Prominent among the defenders were a tall, battle hardened, red haired man and a young brunette woman, barking orders and shouting orders.

Then, the battle began. None of the four team mates could call it a battle, as that would imply some amount of parity in the forces.

It was a slaughter.

Green, blue, purple and red flashes lit up the air, slamming into each other. The earth crackled, blistered and froze. Shadows rushed up to the defenders. Their very presence caused the defenders to falter, giving the attacking force an advantage. Then, two bright flashes of light lit up the surroundings, driving away the shadows, causing the shadows to melt into the ground. The enemy force still gained an advantage over the defenders. Honest-to-god giants swept aside the defenders. The defenders were outnumbered, outgunned and quickly reduced to three, the red headed man, the brunette and a red headed woman. Three red bolts of light, and they fell to the ground.

The scene shifted to what looked like concentration camps, guarded by shadows. Scene after scene of intolerable cruelty. Of men, women, children being hunted like animals by the black robed figures. Of scenes of gladiatorial sport with gruesome deaths. Of people huddled on the ground, staring blankly ahead while black shadows seemed to fly around, sucking the light out of the sky.

And the worst was for last. It showed the red headed man tied to a wooden post, his face covered in tears, his grief raw. The camera panned to show two nude corpses on the ground. It was the brunette and red headed woman. Their bodies looked like they had been torn at by animals, covered in blood, bruises and fluids, their eyes dull in death. The camera then panned back to the man, showing a blond haired youth of his age, raising his shaking hand to point a stick at the tied up man before a flash of green light erupted from it and engulfed the man. Then the youth pointed it at himself, causing his head to smash open.

"Joder estos pedazos de mierda !" yelled Maretti, standing up " Los violadores de mierda , que quieren reducir sus pelotas y empujarlo hacia su boca mientras Meto mi pie en el culo ! Vamos a ver cómo les gusta a continuación , hijos de puta !" Hall was on the floor retching, with Taylor rubbing her back, his face mirroring his concern. Diaz's whole body was shaking with repressed fury, his fists tightly clenched.

Hall looked up at Ariana and in a hoarse voice croaked "Who do we need to send to hell for this?" A small smile flashed across Ariana's face.

"Actually, you will be preventing all of this by sending him to hell. I am sending you back in time to prevent all of this. It is time for your mission briefing" she says, gesturing them to take their seats. The screen lights up to show a scene of a black cloaked figure walking towards a house. From the decorations, it was easy to guess the season.

"On the night of October 31st, 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered by the-then most powerful Dark wizard of our time, Lord Voldemort" scenes shifted to show a tall, lanky man with glasses and a mop of black hair and a woman with green eyes and red hair falling victim to the same spell. Then the same spell _bounced off_ a one-year old boy, striking the figure.

"However, Lord Voldemort failed to kill their baby boy, Harry. The spell rebounded as it killed Voldemort's body, driving his spirit into exile. This resulted in the temporary abeyance in the Dark wizard's onslaught. The only difference here is that, due to the QET's destruction, no fragment of Voldemort's soul took up residence in young Harry. So, when he went into the Forbidden Forest to face him, Voldemort succeeded in killing Harry for good. This broke the spirit of his opponents, as Harry Potter became an icon, a symbol to rally around. If the soul fragment had latched onto him, it would have allowed Harry to survive the Killing Curse, as it would have destroyed the fragment, leaving him whole and allowing him to turn the tide of the battle, winning against Lord Voldemort" Ariana continued. Hall raised her hand to ask a question.

At Ariana's nod, she asked "Why would this _Lord Voldemort_ want to kill a baby boy? And I am trying not to freak out here about the magic parts" Taylor merely nodded, while Maretti mumbled "Me too" and Diaz whispered "Ditto". Ariana gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, but the answer for that would be with my brother. It's not that I wouldn't give you, it's that I _can't_. The only thing I can say is that I desperately need you to stop this madness before it starts" Ariana says as she gestures at the screen. On it multiple photographs of people were displayed.

It consisted of an aged man with flowing white beard and hair, with purple robes, a young boy with a mop of black hair and green eyes wearing glasses, a red headed boy, a bushy haired brunette girl, a blond boy with grey eyes and slicked back hair, a pudgy boy with brown curly hair and a red headed little girl were displayed.

"These are your assets. They are Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of The Order Of The Phoenix, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasely" she says, pointing at each of them in turn. She turns backs to look at them "You are to use any and all means necessary to ensure their survival and success against Voldemort. Befriend, subvert, cajole, brainwash, lie. Use any and all methods to ensure your success"

"These are your targets" another list popped up.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. He is your primary target" a picture of a bald man with bone-white skin and a serpentine face appeared.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy" a woman of dark beauty and sunken eyes and a handsome man with an arrogant smirk and shoulder length blond hair "these two are your secondary targets. They are the most prominent Death Eaters, the name of Voldemort's supporters. Their elimination will be key to our success in our campaign against Voldemort"

"Rules Of Engagement?" Taylor asked.

"Carte Blanche" Ariana replied. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Of course you will have to be of an equivalent age as Harry and his friends, so that you may win their trust" Ariana says. The four of them exchange glances.

"Is it mission critical?" asked Taylor. Ariana nodded. The team exchange glances again, knowing already what was to happen. And hopefully that this wasn't goodbye.

"Let's do this" Taylor says. Ariana takes out her wand (as they now categorised it as) and intoned.

"Mors Non Est Finis"

Everything around them faded into mist.

* * *

The next thing Taylor realised was waking up in a crib, with a child mobile above his head. He looked down on himself and saw that he was dressed in a baby onesie.

 _Oh, this_ cannot _be good_ , he thought when the only thing that he said that sounded remotely intelligent was,

"Goo-gah?!"

* * *

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter : Mors Non Est Finis_

 _1:Coming to terms_

"Goo-gah?!" came Sarah Hall's voice, horrified she was again in nappies.

 _Oh dear god_ , she thought, _I have to go through potty training, finger painting and puberty again?!_ Hall's memories of puberty were unpleasant. She did not have anything to look forward to, especially if she was going to be a dorky, gangly late bloomer again.

Meanwhile Maretti, discovering his new found flexibility, contorted himself into impossible shapes, much to the amusement and concern of his new parents, who could not understand their little boy's desire of bowling into every obstacle in his way. Taylor's unnatural (for a baby) seriousness sent his parents into a small panic, causing his parents to go to a psychologist, a priest and even a voodoo doctor. Meanwhile Diaz's parents were taken aback by their baby's thoughtful, almost zen-like countenance.

The arrival of the four cyber soldiers into this brave new life had already begun to spread confusion and chaos among four families independently.

Ariana Dumbledore had no idea what she had unleashed onto the wizarding world.

And what would be the harvest.

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER**

 **Little Whinging,Surrey, England, Great Britain**

Sebastian Diaz, now at the age of five, was grateful that Dumbledore had sent him to a family called Diaz, which incidentally was a wizarding family. His father, Ricardo Diaz, was a 2nd generation Spanish expatriate wizard, working with Gringotts. His mother, Elizabeth Diaz _nee_ Drew, was a Surrey-born, muggleborn witch. Thanks to that, Diaz had the best of both worlds, magical and mundane.

He was currently playing on a slide, rediscovering the simple joys of childhood, when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair being surrounded by a group of boys being led by something akin to a captive balloon.

 _Hall_.

He rushed up to the girl, fast, faster than any human let alone a six year old boy. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two similar blurs approaching from the west.

 _Heh, guess the band's getting back together_ smirked Diaz as he launched himself at the thin, tall boy with a rat face, punching him in the nose, breaking it. He followed it up with a swift kick in the groin, causing the boy to keel over, spasm once, then lose consciousness.

The other two had taken down their two targets. Hall though, impressed the hell out of them all.

She kicked the human balloon in the groin, followed by a swift punch to his stomach, causing him to puke, then followed it up with a kick to the side of his head, causing him to drop bonelessly to the ground.

Right into his puddle of vomit.

The four friends exchange brief expressions of glee on seeing each other, when suddenly a beefy, purple faced man grabbed Hall by her hair.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BOY YOU LITTLE BINT!" he screamed, his hand raised to hit her. But before he could do anything, a Caucasian man dressed in shirt sleeves and slacks, wearing a pair of mirrored aviators, grabbed his hand.

"And why exactly are you attacking the ambassador's daughter, my good man?" he asked, his voice a nice chilled steel. Two other similarly dressed men came up, both sporting beards. The man with the curly brown hair had a tattoo on his left arm.

"And who are you?" the beefy man roared, wincing in pain at the painful grip on his hand.

Aviator-man smiled and said "My name is Jason Hudson, US State Department. My two colleagues are Alex Mason and Frank Woods. And you sir, have a lot of explaining to do"

The predatory smile, along with the new information, caused Vernon Dursley, of No.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging,Surrey, England, Great Britain to wet his pants for the first time in 27 years.

A harvest indeed.

* * *

 **Things will start kicking off soon, I promise!**

 **Next, the young ex-Blackops team use their future knowledge to stop Menendez!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter : Mors Non Est Finis_

 _2:Visions Of The Past_

 **One month after the incident in Little Whining**

"We continued surveillance on the Dursley home, No. 4, Privet Drive, as per your orders sir. Apparently there is another boy who lives there in some servant capacity" said Hudson. On the desk lay a file of photos and write-ups.

"We found out the boy to be Harry James Potter, their orphaned nephew. Not only is he treated as an indentured servant, but he regularly suffers from physical and verbal humiliation. According to his family records, he lost his family in a car accident" Hudson continues.

"No" said Colonel (Retd.) Ambrose Hall, the current American Ambassador to the United Kingdom. Hudson, Woods and Mason look in askance at his one-word statement. The three CIA operatives share a confused glance at each other.

"Uhmm...sir, what exactly you mean by 'no'?" asked Mason. He had a great degree of respect for the ambassador and wondered what the man was talking about. The man was shaking his head, an expression of disgust on his face.

"That old, idiotic fool. How dare he throw that boy in with that bitch sister of hers? Blood wards be damned, he could have taken him to Hogwarts. Heavens, he could have sent him to _me_ and I would have looked after the boy _myself_..." the ambassador kept muttering, his tone angry. The three operatives shared a glance again, not following what was going on.

"Uh, sir?" asked Woods, but the ambassador kept muttering "...how dare he. Lily Evans's son at that? I can't believe the senile old fool's idiocy...". Ambassador Hall then walked over to a vase set on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Grabbing something from within it, he threw a look back at the men and said.

"Whatever happens, don't panic"

Saying that, he threw whatever he had in his hand into the flames, and spoke.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts"

The flames roared green. Ambassador Hall then spoke to the fire.

"Albus? A word, if you please"

The Ambassador stepped back and out of the flames came a man, who was doing a good impression of Gandalf the Grey, except he did not have a staff, pipe, was wearing glasses and dressed in robes of rich puce. The three CIA operatives were busy goggling at this apparition, the Ambassador turned around and directed a penetrating stare at the men.

"Gentlemen, under Presidential Executive Order 19832, all discussions in this room come under the clearance, Code:Nebula. You three have been cleared for it. Congratulations on being included into one of the best kept secrets in the world" he said. Gesturing at the man he introduced them.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus, please meet Special Agents Jason Hudson, Alex Mason and Frank Woods" he says gesturing to the three men. Woods was left feeling like he had just been x-rayed by those twinkling blue eyes.

"Sir, with all due respect, what the hell is going on?" Mason asked, proving the oft-quoted thought 'Great Minds Think Alike'.

A small chuckle was heard from Dumbledore and he directed his words at the three men.

"Gentlemen, what do you know about magic?" he asked, as with a wave of his wand he turned the centre table in the room into a small lynx.

The three men's stunned expressions were priceless.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Harry woke up screaming from his nightmare, only to find himself in his brother's warm embrace.

"It's all right Harry, it's OK. You're safe" said John Taylor, his adoptive brother. Despite being of the same age, John's demeanour lent a certain maturity to him, causing Harry to think of him as his big brother.

The past three months had been like waking from a horrible nightmare for six year old Harry Potter. From daily beatings, scoldings and bullying his life was now filled with warmth, joy and happiness.

 _He still remembered the day he was saved from his relatives. He had been balancing a large collection of china and one cup fell off and broke. His uncle and aunt had flown into a rage, with his aunt having held him by his wrists and his uncle whipping his back with a belt._

 _Just then, the door was smashed down and all Harry saw was a bright white light._

 _The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed, with the strangest group of adults ever. There were eleven of them. Three looked like they were from an action movie, especially the one with the aviators. There was a man in black...robes, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, who was watching with a mixture of concern and...disgust? Then there were three women. The two older women were dressed in robes, in in a green tartan and she had a very stern face, but her eyes flashed with...pity? The other looked concerned for him, while the younger one had blond hair and was dressed in a jumper and jeans. The two older men were dressed in robes, the oldest man had a crooked nose and half-moon spectacles, while the younger man was dressed in a button down shirt and jeans. He had a stern face and a grandfatherly smile, with salt and pepper hair. The youngest man was dressed in red robes, with a boyish face and neat buzz-cut hair._

 _"Who are you?" Harry had croaked. The concerned looking one_

 _"Harry, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are currently in Hogwarts's medical ward. The ladies to my left are Professor Minerva McGonagall" the stern faced one " Madam Poppy Pomfrey" the concerned one " and Professor Emily Taylor" the youngest._

 _"The gentlemen are Mr. Ambrose Hall" the grandfatherly looking one "Mr. Jason Hudson" the action hero with the shades, "Mr. Alex Mason" the bearded intense one "Mr. Frank Woods" the smiling one "and Auror Robert Taylor" the young man in jumper and jeans._

 _"Harry, we must tell you something" Dumbledore said,his voice concerned._

 _"We have decided to take you away from your aunt and uncle,who are currently being tried for child cruelty. Also, if you are amenable, Mr. and Professor Taylor would like to adopt you. And we must tell you what really happened to your parents and why you were forced to grow up as an orphan" he says, his voice concerned._

Don't let them make the decision for you, take control of the situation, _a voice in his head responded. Harry, though a little startled, asked the voice the most pertinent question._

How? _Harry asked. The voice suggested a course of action._

 _"Before I agree to any course of action, I have a few conditions. Number one: It is my life, therefore it is my decisions. Number two: I want all options laid out to me, truthfully and completely and Number three: I want to know the truth" Harry said. The adults were obviously shocked by his speech, except Dumbledore and Hall. Those two were looking at him with a calculating gaze, trying to decipher him._

 _"How much of the truth do you want Harry?" Dumbledore asked him. He fixed Dumbledore with a penetrating stare of his own._

 _"Everything"_

* * *

 **R &R!**

 **And ten guesses as to who spoke in Harry's head!**


End file.
